


Out of the Closet

by Futsin



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Birth Control, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Implied Watersports, Kinda Polyamory?, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgy, Orgyverse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roughhousing, Sexual Roleplay, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Smut, Snowballing, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futsin/pseuds/Futsin
Summary: A sexy porny tale where Laverne and Shirley, fresh in an erotic relationship of their very own, discover the boys upstairs are also very into each other. When they can't contain themselves, an orgy breaks out. But, who gets to be screwed first?
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio & Shirley Feeney, Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski, Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski/Andrew "Squiggy" Squiggman, Shirley Feeney/Andrew "Squiggy" Squiggman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Laverne and Shirley Pornoverse





	Out of the Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> This is, point in fact, a porn story. This is not set in just a world of a TV sitcom from the 1970s that's set in the 1950s, but a fantasy world where STDs, unwanted pregnancy, those sort of things do not happen. It is an alternate reality like unto a sexy dream, where most people have taken some kind of chemical contraceptive unless they want a baby and nobody's feelings ever get really hurt. Emotions aren't fickle with chaotic ebbs and flows, and hearts can be mended easily here.  
> Repeat to yourself it's just a pornographic story, I should really just relax.  
> And get naked. Preferably.  
> Also you should get whatever toys, lube, or visual aid you need. This is for you to cum to. Enjoy!

"Shirl!" Laverne accosted Shirley in the hallway of their apartment building, eyes lit up in all lecherous and Cheshire grin bigger than Shirl had ever seen. "You gotta see what the boys are doing!" Her voice was a shouting whisper, one that Shirley blushed at remembering how they'd learned to do it out of necessity rather than accidental skill. "What's going on?" Shirley asked as Laverne pulled her into their apartment on the bottom floor, basically a cellar, and hurriedly closed the door behind them. The seal of the door tightened the air in their open space, silencing traffic outside and distant voices down the hall. They were _alone_ again and it made the hairs on Shirley's arms rise.

Laverne pulled Shirley's coat off, hands shaking excitably, then pulled her roomie in for a kiss. Again, Shirley blushed, but she was getting better at it. She kissed Laverne's soft lips, moving her head to the side so her soft button nose went alongside the sharp point of Laverne's. This was becoming normal, as much as Shirley wanted to struggle against the comfortable desires that had ceased feeling so sinful. They'd fallen into a sexual relationship together after a long dry spell and dating slump the likes of which had left them a pair of total grouches to deal with; both at work where they capped bottles at Shotz Brewery and at home in their one-bedroom apartment. Something had been bound to happen with their hormones raging. 

It'd been Laverne's idea, of course, Shirley told herself, as they both stopped being prudish about masturbating in the same room. They had such little privacy, and had once even showered together when they'd been running late for work, yet the actual saying that they were touching themselves to ease their frantic sexuality was something taboo. It also made it that much hotter when Laverne said, "Hey, I don't mind if you don't." Her fingers were already inside her panties then, audibly slicking around her folds.

But it'd been Shirley that had asked to watch. She lied to herself about that tasty sin that had led them on the lustful path two months ago. In the present, her hands, in the entry landing of their apartment, grabbed the L on Laverne's blouse that had been moved from the shoulder, down to swirl around her breast.

"Oh, Shirl, you're gonna love what I have to show you," Laverne moaned into her brunette friend's neck. "Did Fonzie leave dirty movies at the Pizza Bowl again?" Shirley sighed, as she hadn't seen them the night of the bachelor party and Carmine, who'd supplied them that time, was off boffing his new girlfriend in New York. Since her awakening, Shirl had wanted to see what one could get up to while only wearing a pair of socks.

When the embrace ended, Shirley felt a little confused, but the smile on Laverne's face set her at ease. "Better than the movies. Something real."

"What do you mean real? We're not going to listen to Mrs. Havenwurst screwing Moose again, are we?" That was the one time and it hadn't been anywhere near as sexy as they thought it would be.

The look in Laverne's eyes again. "The boys are fucking."

Shirley screamed. "NO FUCKING WAY!" Then she clapped her mouth with both hands, wet but embarrassed.

Laverne nodded, an unconscious hand rubbing down her belly, wanting to touch herself. Shirley felt flush in an instant. "How did you find out?!" She had to know what crazy story was involved here, but Laverne checked her watch. "Can't tell you now, come on, we're gonna miss the show!" Shirley's eyes widened. "Show?"

Her hand was grabbed and they were back out in the hall, their door closed (Shirley made sure to lock it), and rushing up the flights of stairs to the top floor apartment that Lenny and Squiggy, their childhood chums/annoyances, shared. They found the door closed but unlocked with a note on it with Lenny's bad handwriting stating, "Door is Locked, Go Away." Shirley was buzzing, a feeling of fear rising at the possibility that this was some joke, some prank that the boys had convinced Laverne to get in on. But that passed when they entered the apartment to find it empty. Messy, but empty. It was the boys, after all, big slobs just like them if they were being honest.

Laverne didn't think about that, but closed the door and pulled Shirley to the nearby closet just off the main room on the far right. She checked her watch again. "Almost time." She'd found this out while returning another of Lenny's jackets; poor guy had gotten One Wolf'd again and she spared another L for his new one. She also, since having her own sexual enkindling with Shirley had left her feeling extra naughty, considered leaving a pair of her moist panties for him to play with. But Lenny, as cute as she was beginning to find him those days, needed to work for his meals and Laverne knew she was quite a dish.

The two hurried into the closet and Laverne reset the doors behind them. It was cramped from boxes (always the boxes!) on the floor, but they had plenty of room. They trembled, one with excitement and the other with apprehension. Shirley still wasn't convinced, so she held Laverne's hand for comfort and rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder.

When the door to the apartment burst open and Squiggy squawked, "Hello!" Shirley almost jumped out of the closet, but Laverne held her hand tighter. The greeting to the empty room was followed by Lenny coming in behind Squig, carrying some "groceries" from Laverne and Shirley's apartment (that was _clearly_ the carrot that Shirley had picked up yesterday, along with the bottle of olive oil that Laverne had gotten). Lenny looked around, then at his roommate. "Whadda ya saying that for? There's nobody here." A hearty "hah!" was the reply from the dark haired greaser, followed by, "I'm _practicing_. You don't get a good catch-phrase because someone just tells you to do it. You get it by hard work, dedication, focus; there's a _method_ , Len. That's why you're Lenny and I'm the Squigtones." Lenny thought about it, then nodded.

The girls, watching through the gap in the closet door, held onto each other with rapt attention. Shirley thought maybe this was a joke, for Laverne to get her to ambush them and give them a scare (they'd certainly had the boys do it to them four dozen times), but then she felt the L-encased breast rubbing against her shoulder, and a hand snaking under her shirt. A soft whisper from the blonde next to Shirley - "Just wait."

Lenny put the oil down on the floor, by table in the center of the room. Shirley noticed he was very careful with it. Then, the lanky blonde man put the carrot in their little cooler in the corner, and then came over to Squiggy surprisingly... firmly. "But in the band, my name comes first. Guess that means I need to do you first." Squiggy gave a mortified gasp, and responded, "Leonard! Et tu?! You stab me in the back in my own house!" It was at that point, Shirley realized that Laverne was mouthing each syllable along with the boys. This was a thing for them, something practiced or at least a pattern they'd fallen into, and the sight of the theatrics got Shirley caught up in it. She squeezed Laverne's hand harder, as the two girls watched Lenny press Squiggy against the table and shout, "have at ye!" like they were in some swashbuckler movie.

The boys wrestled, but struck no blows, pulling at each other's clothes. A struggle to pin the other, thrashing around the room. Boxes (always the boxes!) flew, clothes were removed (mostly shoes), and at last Lenny thrust Squiggy onto the table in the center of the room, face down, and pinned him from behind, his groin in the smaller man's hips. "Yield!" Lenny demanded, his hand on the back of Squiggy's neck. Squig squirmed and grunted, "I yield!" In the silence that followed, Laverne licked her lips so loud that Shirley heard it, and her heartbeat was intensifying. It was a show all right.

Then Lenny pulled Squiggy's pants down. His bare white ass revealed to the light, Shirley's gasp was only contained by Laverne covering her mouth in the nick of time. " _Shhhhh_ ," the tall blonde whispered to her cute roomie-girlfriend. The hand snaking under Shirley's shirt found her breast now and pulled at it. The cry that came out of her was suppressed by the hand on her mouth. This was becoming common for them, Laverne taking the lead, and Shirley liked it more than she wanted to admit. She let it happen, the caress of fingers across her bra-clad breast, watching in a peepshow thrill as Squiggy's semi-hard cock dangled free to the air. More moans went into Laverne's hand as Shirley watched Squig stroke himself to get harder, showing he sported an average-length but girthy penis. It was uncut, the foreskin pulling back to reveal the monstrous head beneath. Shirley wet her lips, tasting the saltiness of Laverne's hand in the process. That got her nipple tweaked and she almost doubled over.

Meanwhile, Squiggy pulled off his shirt (the leather jacket had been lost in the scuffle) and put it gently on the chair on the end of the card table in front of his prone body, patting it like a treasured, sacred thing; it left him only in the jeans & underwear around his ankles. Lenny took off his new Lone Wolf jacket and hung it on the second chair, then stripped fully nude. Laverne bit her lip watching this, having seen it before now twice (once on the accidental "oh no they're coming in and I'm in their closet putting up this jacket, I better hide so they don't think I'm being weird" occasion and the second time to confirm it was like clockwork). She knew, after Lenny had won the first match she'd witnessed, she would never tire of seeing Lenny strip, especially like then when his cock was hard like that. Seven inches and just wide enough to make her want to stuff herself silly on it.

Shirley was moaning continuously into Laverne's hand by then as the sexual frustration of what they were watching was taken out on her breast. It hurt, but in a good way, just like it had the first night they'd showed each other how they jilled themselves off, played with their sweater puppies, and come together in their own beds. They then spent a week doing that before sleeping each night, with just a little more thirst in their glares each time they watched one another orgasm wetly. A week after that, they were so sex-drunk neither argued who'd made the first move. They shared a bed that night. After staying up till dawn exploring their bodies, they slept together every night for the next month. They still dated men, but when left frustrated (which was often), they'd turn to each other. Sometimes, they even talked about the steamy vodeo-do-do details of their dates while making the other come on their hand and mouth.

But this? This was a new level, watching the boys eroticize each other. Shirley couldn't deny she found them attractive this way now, seeing their cocks and the hairy-but-youthful splendor of their bodies (better than the one dirty book she'd snuck a peek at a couple of weeks earlier). And seeing how they were with each other, she wondered why they girls had suffered teasing and bullying at their hands. She was an omnivore, she thought, surely Squig could spare some of his meat?

Lenny picked up the olive oil, which hadn't fallen in the scuffle, and popped the cap so he could pour a little on his hand. He shoved Squiggy back down and slipped his oily fingers across the soft pale buttcheeks, squeezing as he slipped into the crack. "Ahhgh!" Squiggy cried, "you didn't warm it first!" And Lenny pressed harder. "Silence! Ye shall take thy punishment and thank that I am so generous." He swirled his fingers in the spiral of Squiggy's hole, then corkscrewed slowly in. The flesh gave and accepted Lenny's long finger; Squig moaned at the easy penetration and stroked himself harder. "That's twice this month you've won, Len, you gotta be... cheating... oh, put another in." When the second finger stretched him, lubed him with the oil, Squiggy let go of his cock so he could hold onto the table and press back into Lenny's hand.

Back in the closet with the girls, Shirley suppressed a gasp with her own hand, as Laverne had moved both sets of her fingers to take off the brunette's skirt. "Laverne!" Shirley hissed, feeling free to do so over Squiggy's sex noises, "we can't, not in..." She silenced herself when the skirt dropped to her feet and, after kneeling down, Laverne's tongue tasted a sweet spot on the back of her thigh, one they'd discovered would make her weak in the knees. "Not... fair..." Shirley whispered. Laverne giggled and smooched her butt as she pulled the white panties down. Shirley moved her feet so that she could become bottomless there in the cramped space, her pussy exposed to the open air, the heat and scent of her filling Laverne's senses. She loved making Shirley squirm, she loved making most people squirm in some way, and the way her roommate had taken to the sight of the boys was intoxicating to Laverne. As soon as she could, she slurped her tongue down to Shirley's inner thighs, tasting the sweet sticky nectar that was sliding down and moving up to catch it at the source. While keeping a hand on the secret weakspot, she licked through Shirl's curls to the tasty folds. 

Laverne hadn't expected to love the taste of a woman so much, but part of her wondered if it was just the tender sexiness of the smaller girl, that sweetness to corrupt too tempting, and the fact she was a cuddlebug after was... well, it was more than she realized and better than she could have imagined. It was softer with Shirley than a boy and that made it special. Even as she debauched the brunette, with hands taking off her own clothes, there was a coziness. Plus, it was cute as hell when Shirley bit her fist to keep from moaning, her hips gyrating on Laverne's face, while the girl continued watching Lenny lube up his "only" friend. At that, Laverne took another peek out the closet, while her own hands undressed herself.

With three fingers inside Squiggy, Lenny knew the boy was ready. More oil drizzled onto his protruding member, that stroked himself slick. But, he dribbled a little more on Andrew just in case and then leaned over. "Prepare for mine thrusting, defeated gladiator!" Squiggy clapped a hand on the table. "Fuck me already, Len, geez!" And thus he did, sliding the lubed cock between the cheeks and deep, fast into the prepared anus. It was a slick hotness that was like a favorite clubhouse, with familiar secrets Lenny felt on the downstroke. He groaned, then stood up, hands pinning Squig down again, and started to pump him. Squiggy grunted, his cock bouncing up and under the table from each impact, balls instantly tight from the fucking he took in stride. Lenny played nice for a while, running the still oily hand around the ass and keeping his pace firm, but modest. Then, he imagined her. The apple of his eye. The girl with the L.

He started pounding faster, harder at the thought of her.

Laverne was naked and unaware of what had caused Lenny to start pounding Squiggy so fiercely. She'd undressed while Shirley diddled herself with one hand and sucked her fingers with the other to keep herself quiet. Not that they need worry too much, Andrew "Squiggy" Squigmann was a loud boy when he got fucked, grunting and gasping as he got reamed. Shirley thought on that word, another she'd seen in the dirty nasty filthy erotica she'd indulged in, and seeing it for real made her all kinds of wet and sticky. She worried, though, as rubbing her clit was making her feel the quaking of an approaching orgasm. The revelation of how being so held back for so long, what it meant for when she finally let loose, had been a wet moment she was still learning to deal with. Laverne had loved it and comforted her through the first time it happened. But here, in the closet, the fear of discovery...

Then there was the feeling of Laverne behind her, pulling her sweater up and undressing her further. The old Shirley wanted to resist such a thing, but the horny new one was winning, only covering her mouth to keep from moaning too loud, and then holding her breath as Laverne pulled the garment over her head and dropped it in the pile they'd made of ladies' clothes in the boys' closet. They then turned their attention back to how hard Lenny was fucking Squiggy. Words came out of them in gasps and groans, dirty talking through the sex, barely even paying attention to each other.

"Yeah, take it, like that," Lenny grunted.  
"Fuck me, Len, fuck me harder." Squiggy humped his ass back in a rhythm with him. "You won, so take it, take me good. This is the best ass you ever gonna get, isn't it?"  
"So good, so fucking tight. I love it."

"Better than Laverne's ass would ever be, right?"

Lenny groaned, mumbling out loud his own stream of consciousness - "Yes, Laverne, yes, YES!"

Meanwhile, Laverne's eyes flashed red with anger. "Better than _what?!_ " she growled, at inside voice but not whispering. She gripped Shirley's breasts a little firm, getting a squeal out of her. "Vernie, shh!" Shirl tried to shush, but the beast had awoken. The only consideration was to slide Shirley slowly to the side, then storm out of the closet, pissed. 

"What do you mean better than Laverne's ass would ever be?!" 

The boys turned to her, taking a frozen moment to process that she was there. Then, suddenly, Lenny pulled himself out of his dominated friend like ripping off a band-aid, getting a cry and grunt out of the smaller man, babbling and covering himself, turning away. Fear filled him, but the sight of Laverne's nudity, the arousal he still felt from both his best friend and the woman he held the tightest crush on, kept him hard. It made covering his cock difficult, and turning his pale butt toward her was the only out. Squiggy on the other hand, blinked dumbly and didn't move from his bent-over position. "Whadda fuck ya doin' in our closet? We said we'd ask ahead of time before trading clothes again!"

Laverne then realized at hearing them, seeing them look at her, the way Lenny was eyeing her over his shoulder, his piercing gaze on her fuzz-covered vagina and her bare, hard-tipped boobs... she was naked. In front of the boys. Who were also mostly-naked and had been fucking. It turned her on, not surprisingly, but she knew the decision had to be made - freak out and turn this into a fiasco or do as her primal hunger desired and escalate the debauchery? Their situation was precarious to say the least, finding the boys in a (bi, she hoped) sexual embrace, especially with "respectable" Shirley still hiding in the closet mostly-naked; it was a thought that made Laverne feel terribly guilty for having gotten them into this.

That said, she was still mad. "Yeah? Well, what's the big idea making Lenny say you got a better ass than me, hanh?! And what's with you two?! So playful and nice to each other, when you treat me and Shirl like rotten toys that you get to tug and shove around! That ain't fair, Squiggy!" She put her hands on her hips, not covering up, figuring she was in the right. And besides, much as she had been shocked by witnessing their private playtime, she knew there was no moral high ground given what she'd been doing with Shirl. 

Then there was a meek little peep from Lenny, his head hung low and hands down at his privates. "I was thinkin' of your butt and wishing it was you," he muttered. Laverne's eyes widened and her hands fell to her sides. "Len?" she said, softly, surprised by how little and tiny he sounded. He turned his head to look at her again, tilting to the side, and she could not resist looking as his hands were sticking out from the protrusion of his cock. Then their eyes met as he went on. "I uh... I mostly think of you. It helps me come." 

Squiggy groaned, rolling his eyes. "It's true, he calls out your name even when it's my mouth on him." He rubbed his jaw. "Hurts like getting a blue bowling ball to the face sometimes."

Something twinged inside Laverne, not just sexually, but emotionally, when she made the realization. She unconsciously took a step forward toward him. "It's me that makes you..." And then Lenny turned all the way around, his hands falling to his sides also, revealing himself to her. It was both a romantic and erotic gesture, as he throbbed for her, lusting, with oil lube and precome dribbling off his tip. "Of course it's you, Vernie. You're the first woman I ever proposed to." She had to laugh. "I'm the ONLY woman you ever proposed to!" He blushed and looked away. "You know what I mean!"

Meanwhile, poor Shirley was still rubbing herself while watching the situation, hiding behind the closet door and peeking. Seeing Laverne and Lenny sharing a _moment_ as The Fonz would say, she felt a hollow feeling inside her. Not just when her fingers left her hole to rub around her kitty clitty, but the idea that maybe, just maybe, Laverne wouldn't want to play with her anymore if she hooked up with Lenny. And then there was Lenny with Squiggy, a sordid, ilicit thing that she had been so surprised to see (and mad at herself for being so turned on by), a relationship that was special for them. Like Shirley felt Laverne was with her, unlocking her vice's locked rooms... As she watched the two of them, and Squiggy still bent over, she fought with her urge to stand there and make herself wetly come all over the boys' closet and the other urge, which grew stronger every second, to take possession of her own L.

A flash of frustration rose in Laverne when she heard Squiggy groan; she saw him looking upset and unloved with his lubed ass out and erection so stiff the cockhead peeked from his foreskin. The memory of what she'd lustfully watched and what it meant about Lenny's confession rang in her head. "Then why Squig?" she asked. Lenny bit his lip. "Uh, well... he's not exactly unattractive. And it's fun. We have fun together. There's no one like him, Laverne." Squiggy, smugly, smiled and nodded. 

Still fuming, Laverne nodded. "Fine. I get it. You have your thing." She paused, bit her lip to decide, and then blurted out, decision made: "But I want some of the action." The boys' eyes widened. Lenny bit his hand and his cock dripped on the floor.

The squeaking gasp from the closet pierced the room and was followed by the creak of the closet door. Then, the pitterpatter of Shirley's naked feet as she too marched out, hand covering her bra and crotch, coming up behind Laverne. "Oh no you don't! You boys have your smutty filthy dirty secret, but Laverne and I? We have our special, sweet, tender sinful secret." She then raised the hand off her bra and pulled Laverne close, kissing her. With tongue.

"Whoooaaa-oohhhh!!" the boys hollered, automatic response, even though Lenny stopped first and slapped his cock to punish himself guiltily. Perverse twinkles in Squiggy's eyes made Shirley think initially she should regret it, but the way his thickness throbbed, she felt a squishy sensation between her legs. Laverne, already committed to pulling this into an orgy, tried to pull Shirl back into their kiss as it ended. But seeing the determination in her roomie girlfriend's face, she softened. With a whisper so low only her lover could hear, she said, "Hey. You think just cuz I wanna get some of Lenny's perfect cock in me means I'll stop playing with you?" She kissed the brunette's soft lips again, a loving peck. Shirley's eyes widened. "Besides. There's two of them. We can share." That got a squeak out of the other girl, and her covering hand clutched her mound tightly in anticipation and desire.

Squiggy sighed and waved his hands. "If you wanted to come play with us, all ya hadda do was ask." At last, he stood up and away from the card table. "All right, all right, if we're gonna have ourselves an orgy in here, we gotta lay down some ground rules, right? What's okay with you, what's okay with us, so that nobody here gets their feelings hurt." The girls turned, surprised. Shirley covered herself at the sight of his dick swinging between his legs, feeling hotly intimidated in an excited way. Something about the challenge of that attracted her and even though Squiggy's voice, even on a good day, made her skin crawl... there was an undeniable thrill in the way his eyes bore into her body. Maybe because she'd also kicked his butt more times than she could remember, whenever he got outta line back in their younger years.

Yet there he was, trying to take charge. Lenny was also stepping toward the girls. Shirley hid behind Laverne again, still covering herself, while the bigger girl stood up tall. "Yeah, that's right, some rules are a good idea," Laverne agreed to Squiggy, "like first of all, you won't be puttin' anything inside us without being sweet to us first. No more hair pulling... well, unless one of us asks. And no more rough-housing... unless one of us asks. And even _then_ , you gotta treat us like princesses. We're doing this as a favor to you and in return, we won't tell anybody about your little..." Shirley blinked and finished after her, "Hotdog Stand."

The boys snickered a bit, blushing. Squiggy was not deterred from trying to be the big boy. "All right, we take your offer under careful consideration. Len!" He snapped his fingers and the boys turned around, butts to the girls, and whispered louder than you'd think a whisper could sound and so the girls understood every word.

"We're just stalling for time, right?"  
"Yeah, we can't let'em know we're desperate."  
"Ain't we, though?"  
"Don't gotta be tellin' every girl about that!"  
"But this is my dream come true."  
"Me too, this orgy's gonna be great."  
"No, I mean, with Laverne."  
"Lenny, you're agreeing to share her with me."  
"Yeah, but that's okay so long as I can come inside her."  
"... okay, I can respect that."

Both girls rolled their eyes at them for the discussion. But Laverne couldn't help feeling a warm and fuzzy tingle through her tummy when Lenny talked about filling her with his come. She idly rubbed herself, which Shirly tapped her hand to make her stop, giving an actual quiet whisper of her own. "Not yet."

The boys turned back around. "All right," Squiggy said, "we _humbly_ accept your offer. Now, seeing as you're gettin' so picky, because you're a girl and I understand that's how you all are-" Laverne and Shirley's eyes nearly rolled out of their heads "-we gotta know. What holes do you want filled and are there any work orders in?" Lenny added, "Yeah, you gotta let us know now or else we're gonna have to get permission from our union for overtime."

Laverne took a step forward, hands on her hip. "You lick and let me lick first, Len." She directed it right at him and what little bit of deflating he had from the seriousness of the situation, he sprang right back up. Figuring they had the lead, Shirley meekly stepped up and though quavering, spoke after. "And unless I say so, you don't put your co-I mean, pe-I mean... you don't get to be inside me. Unless I say." Laverne snorted, "unless you beg." Shirley thwapped her arm. "Hey!" The blonde kissed her cheek. "It's okay, Shirl, I heard you with the cucumber." The boys gave another "whooaaa-ooohh!" and Shirley blushed so red she moved to cover her face, revealing her furry pussy and hardened nipples poking through her bra in the process. "Laverne!" she hissed, "that doesn't _count!_ " She cuddled into Laverne's arms, embarrassed, getting comforted with an embrace and little kisses on her head. It was so silly, getting upset by it when they'd watched the boys sodomizing each other, when they'd been making love in the closet, and now they were agreeing to a four-way. Anger rose in Shirley, at herself, for being afraid. She groaned into Laverne's shoulder and finally decided, when she saw an opportunity to jump in, she would. They'd call her All or Nothing Feeny from then on. Laverne patted her head. "I'm sorry, Shirl, I shouldn't have said that," her girlfriend said, patting her still.

"Now now, there there, that's okay. You lost your virginity to mother nature, that ain't so bad. I almost lost mine to the tailpipe of a Studebaker," Squiggy said with a shrug. "Besides, you wanna stay a virgin, you just do what we was doin'. Up the butt." Shirley sniffed and cleared her throat. "You mean...?" The dirty book from before again flashed in her memory, along with the voice of another of the Angora Debs at their last reunion, saying that a little backdoor play was the way to cream harder than you could imagine. Her determination fired up.

"Lenny. Pass me the olive oil."

His gangly legs carried him back to the table and to the bottle. He pulled it by the neck and scrambled back, passing it to Shirley's outstretched hand. She could feel the boys staring at her, eyes widen and salivating, as she turned to Laverne. "Bra off." She spun and Laverne, surprised at the change in energy, did as asked, undoing the clasps. Laverne realized she was suddenly excited, trembling, at the idea of seeing Shirley get taken. Most of all, she could see from the way Squiggy and her were eyeing each other, she was going to try it with that big thick hunk of man. It gave Laverne, and Lenny she noticed, a shared big goofy grin. Squiggy meanwhile was spitting on his hand to lube himself and stroking, looking a little speechless at what was being asked. The fish out of water look on his lips and blinking eyes said this was a bluff he had not expected being called on.

Oil poured from Shirley holding the bottle and into Laverne's fingers, wet splots on the floor as it got everywhere. Then Laverne took the bottle in a free hand and had Shirley bend over one of the chairs, pouring a little on the small of her back for it to drip down, sliding in viscous wet descent, between the cheeks and across her rosebud. Then, she passed the bottle to Lenny, who at first thought about getting Squiggy's cock ready, too; but watching Laverne prepare Shirl was something he didn't want to miss. The blonde's slick hand slid in to spread the oil between, a little messier than it should have been but it was their first time doing such a thing themselves. Laverne shivered at the feeling of the heat emanating from her roomie girlfriend's body, womanly scent thick in the room, while she slipped a finger past the ring of Shirley's back hole, getting a grunt out of the girl. What was about to happen was settling in and she clenched her legs together as Shirley took the fingering well, softly gasping. After about a minute, Laverne felt Lenny suddenly behind her, putting a hand on her arm and guiding the strokes. "Give her another finger, she'll need to be stretched out," he said, "trust me."

The touch of his hand on her skin was electric and Laverne shuddered, seeking his eyes to see he still had that passion for her that was quickly becoming her latest favorite thing in life. She tried to bury her own desires (difficult with him still hard next to her) by thinking on his advice. Having seen Lenny be taken the last time she was up there, Laverne nodded and pressed a second digit into Shirl, soothing her with her other hand on her back. "That's it, hon, you're doing good. You want this, right? You want him in your ass?" Shirley wasn't much for dirty talk as Laverne was, but she nodded and started rubbing her folds again. "Don't baby me, Laverne, I'm a big girl. And big girls take big _dicks._ " She moaned at that and so Laverne, grinning, got a little rougher, faster. The girls heard the distinct smacking sound of Squiggy pleasuring himself, stroking off while watching them. Lenny walked over with the bottle of olive oil, then took over stroking for his roomie best friend/boyfriend/only-friend. Slim fingers along Squiggy's member made both the girls salivate, especially at the driplets of precome. The olive oil gave a pleasant shine to his skin when Lenny dribbled just a little and spread it around.

"I'm ready," Shirley said, squeezing around her clit and gasping, then pushing back at Laverne to get her fingers out. A sticky _pop!_ came with it and Squiggy groaned. "Now, you're asking for this, Shirl, so don't get upset if you can't get enough," he said, trying to sound cool but with Lenny's hand still stroking him, he was also a shuddering fool.

Shirly walked over to the card table, where Squiggy had been mere minutes ago, her nude body shown off in puffed up confidence that Laverne was hoping would never fall apart. The prepared, oiled brunette bent over on the table, elbows down, and sticking her cute plump butt (which Vernie had admired with her mouth and lips and fingers many times recently) out for all to see. "Be a gentleman, Andrew, and put it in me." Her voice trembled, just a little, but she stayed firm, clenching fists in her hands and bending just that little bit further. Laverne moved to the opposite side of the table, facing Shirley, and held onto one of her hands. Lenny was by Squiggy's side when he approached the feminine treasure he was about to plunder. The air became still and Shirley panted softly, waiting for him to get started, and impatiently tapped a finger on the table. Squiggy, for his part, cleared his throat and approached, admiring the softness of her cheeks and the way the oil made her crack shine. Dry lips of his needed a lick to moisten, then his hands spread over her butt. She jumped a little at his touch, a barrier that could not be uncrossed, and felt him pull the cheeks open. More wetness flowed down her inner thighs and she sighed as he kneaded her flesh.

But, then that was all he did. He was kneading, squeezing, spreading and showing her slick holes, groaning. He even humped at her, placing his wet cock against her cheek and giving her a jolt - but only for a second! Quickly Shirley's impatience with him grew and she pounded the table. "SQUIGGY! When a girl tells you to fuck her ass, you _don't_ make her _wait_ so long!" Suddenly Squig's apprehensions died and he squealed in his usual tone, "All right, sheesh, you wanna romance a girl and then she gets all filthy on ya!" The next move was a thrust, pushing himself against her lady star and stretching the ring. Shirley's head perked up and she grit her teeth. "Shhh." That was Laverne, leaning on her own forearms on the table, kissing distance from Shirley. "Relax, Shirl, here he comes."

The steady push popped Squig's thick cockhead into her and Shirley gasped. "Oh! Oh, he's inside! So.... that's... that's what it's like!" She whimpered and her fingers wrapped around Laverne's hand that had been holding her fist. Squiggy shivered, giving a squeaky "eh, eh, eh" as he pushed deeper into her. "Geez, you're tighter than the bottles you cap." The thought made Laverne and Shirley exchange a look. "You tried to fuck the bottles?" they both said in unison and Squiggy said, "yeah! I mean, it's a hole ain't it?" Lenny thwapped him on the arm. "Yeah and I told you it wasn't gonna fit."

Shirley let go of the weirdness of it, mostly because it was such a kinky, strange thought that made her frustrated, annoyed, and hot all at once. She luxuriated in the feeling of being stretched, a sweet pain that made her pussy tingle in ways that not even Laverne had been able to get her to do. It wasn't like the cucumber, or the carrot, or her fingers, or Laverne's. And that had been inside her womanly hole, not the kind that boys and girls both had, one that had been meant to take something, to receive a man's thickness inside. Her ass squeezed on him and it almost itched, a slight burn, and she sighed at the surreal novelty. Hands gripped her hips and he slid deeper, then pulled back - it was almost too much - before he slid back inside. He was spreading the oil deeper into her, lubing her with each thrust, and it got easier each time.

She caught Laverne staring at her, smiling at her, and smiled back. Her roomie girlfriend, Laverne had called Shirley, and though she didn't quite feel exactly the same way, she was addicted to Laverne in her own way. The passion and warmth and safety of those slender fingers on hers helped her feel at ease. Then, she heard the steps and saw Lenny come into view in front of her, taking Laverne's side and reaching down to hold her other hand. Seeing the two of them naked side-by-side was strangely romantic and sweet, though it made her aware of her own nudity in a shocking way that caused her clit to throb a little. "How ya doin', Shirl?" Lenny asked. She nodded, grimacing a little when Squiggy pushed deeper than before, then grunting when he pulled back. "It's... very... filling? Like when you eat too much garlic bread at the Pizza Bowl." 

Laverne groaned deeply, frustrated. "Shirl, don't bring up Pop while we're doing this!" The brunette sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm not bringing up your father! I'm bringing up his restaurant!"

Squiggy then growled from behind Shirl, thrusting harder. "Wouldya shut up and let me fuck Shirley?" The girl he sodomized sighed and shivered, more from the words than sensation. As Squiggy grunted little "eh, eh, eh," sounds, she grunted in turn, feeling him speed up his rhythm. She tightened the grip on her friends' hands, Lenny on her left, Laverne on he right. "Oh, that's intense. Oh..." Lenny smiled. "Good?" She furrowed her brow. "I guess? I mean..." Behind her, Squiggy was clearly into it, his balls slapping against her pussy hairs occasionally, the thickness of him pumped with blood and throbbing inside her. Sweat formed on his nude skin. Heat poured out of him. To him, this was amazing.

But as the anal sex went on, Shirley realized, it was fun, enjoyable, but it was not the intensity she had expected. Her womanhood burned for attention and though her nipples scraping across the card table surface was a nice, delectable novelty, something was indeed missing. "Squig... can you, would you..." She sighed and he slowed. "What? Whadda ya want, Shirl? I'm in the middle of romancing the heck outta your butt." She rolled her eyes, not in pleasure, at that. Laverne and Lenny realized immediately what she meant and so Lenny said it for her. "Hey, Squig, her kitty's probably gettin' bit lonely down there. Why don't you give it some pets?" Laverne nodded her agreement when Squiggy looked at the two of them, bottoming out inside Shirley.

"Yeah? Sure."

He reached underneath and down, making smaller strokes deep inside, but giving himself the room to reach around his and Shirley's thighs, slipping up to her wetness. Her hairs down there were thick, soaked in juices, and he explored it like a conquistador, conquering her mound with his fingers. Finally, Shirley threw her head back, making her buttclench around him, and her body start to react. "YES! That's it. Oh, more, Squig, more. Both. I want both at the same time, that's it!" Confidence returned, Squiggy moved more deliberately, shifting his tempo and thrusting into her butt with more force while his fingers played her like a clarinet.

Seeing the passion rekindled got Laverne all hot and bothered again, while still holding Shirley's hand. Her eyes took in Lenny out of the corner of her line of sight, seeing him grinning and thrusting his erection against the card table. Laverne turned her head to inspect his nudity, down to his cute butt, watching it both wiggle like a puppy's and flex like a man desperate to breed. She reached out with her free hand for his, embracing it. A little gasp out of him, a small tug, then their eyes met again. Laverne grinned, all teeth and sparkling eyes, and Lenny's slumped mouth gave way to his own goofy smile, dazzled by her. 

"Hey," she said.   
"Hey, Vernie," he replied.  
"You orgy here often?"  
He hung his head, sheepish and snickering. "Nah, only on weekends."  
"It's Thursday, Lenny."  
"Close enough!" he said and hid his face by turning to Shirley's butt shaking with each thrust. She was a moaning mess now, slowly getting lost in the feeling of Squiggy's hand on her nethers while he was stuffed up her backalley. Laverne saw how it was getting a lot better, but still not enough to make her pop, so then she looked at Squiggy. "Circle her clit." 

Shirley's eyes popped. "NO!" Squiggy, however, felt the squeeze of her cunt on his fingers and the way her booty moved involuntarily in a circle, pleasuring them both. He grinned and thrust harder, smacking flesh sounds heightening and the card table squeaking. Shirley moaned harder and whined, as Laverne then moved to face her, leaning down onto the table with her, face to face, and kissed her lips. "Yeah, Shirl. You're gonna come for us. All three of us, right, Len?" Lenny then leaned down putting his head next to Laverne's, grinning along at Shirley, whose lip trembled as she looked between both faces staring at her. "This is... it's embarrassing, Laverne!" But her girlfriend kissed her nose and nuzzled her forehead. "You're so cute when you come, the boys should see it. It'll make Squig cream in your butt." Shirley almost keened, freeing her hands from theirs so she could grip the table as Squiggy _pounded_ into her then. Now she wanted him to, now she was starting to love it, feeling how the intense feeling of being _full_ and having her pussy and body ravaged was making her wild. This was raw, animal, and yet with Laverne right there, with the strange sense of comfort and _knowing_ of it being with Lenny and Squiggy, two nuisances that somehow infuriated her but never enough she could ever hate them, made it feel a certain kind of right-wrong. These were the boys who had gotten gum in her hair, prank-called her at home, slipped snow down the back of her jacket in the winter, but they were also the boys who would run downstairs to their apartment in a heartbeat if there was a threat to their person, who had given them rides to parties and even danced with them on nights they needed cheering up.

But then, she remembered... the secret.

Shirley didn't just come when she fired off. She didn't just get wet, feel her hole grip whatever was inside it, or pulse and convulse like a madwoman.

That Lenny would gape at her about it, Laverne would lecherously want to taste it off her skin, and that Squiggy would likely get upset at her... 

Then his fingers were around her clitty, circling the flesh, pulling her lips up and down. Her clit was _big_ \- big like Squiggy's cock inside her - and it was so sensitive, far more than she even expected. The train wasn't about to arrive at the station, it was getting ready to crash into the ocean and make a big splash. Laverne grinned into her eyes with knowing and Shirley sobbed. "Laverne! I'm gonna-!" 

"Yeah, Shirl, do it. Come for us." She got another kiss, on the lips, with tongue.

Lenny leaned in and kissed her, too. His mouth was soft, sweet, a bit like Laverne's but with a masculine taste - and that little bit of fuzz on his lip wasn't too bad. Then Laverne, jealous, kissed her again, causing Lenny and Laverne's lips to meet, for the first time, like a chaotic blast. And Shirley watched as something special happened in front of her, seeing their eyes lock and a shudder in Laverne's belly, a full-body shiver in Lenny's.

The sight of it, feeling their heat, Squiggy's body, the pleasure like a hundred exploding volcanos throughout her body, and Shirley shouted, cried out so loud she didn't care who heard. She let go.  
And then she squirted.

A gush of liquid sprayed like a geyser out onto Squiggy's hand, splashing her legs and soaking the floor in seconds. In surprise, he pulled back and out of her, getting his cock and balls sprayed in the next blast as Shirley came hard, sobbing. "Whoah!" Squiggy squealed, feeling his cock throbbing and impulsively stroking his splashed dick. "That's fucking incredible, Shirl! What, did you stick a water balloon in your womb or somthin'?!" He brought a hand to his lips and tasted the sweetness of it, grinning. "Damn, that's girlcream, huh?" Shirley cried and slipped back onto the floor behind her, Squiggy unable to catch her in time before she went thump on the wet wood beneath her. Laverne, realizing this was a bit much, hurried to circle around the table. "Shirl!" Squiggy fell to his knees, thumping next to Shirley, and pulled her into his arms. "Shirl, hey," he said, but she hid her face, beet red with shame. "I'm sorry!" she cried, holding her hands to her face. Her body was still convulsing, still dribbling girlcome out of her stimulated pussy, making a puddle that wet even Squiggy's legs as he sat next to the beautiful brunette he'd just plowed with gusto. He laughed and kissed her head. "What for?" he asked and Shirley shook her head. "I _peed_ on you, Andrew, I can't believe I did that." 

Lenny and Laverne were standing above them, was waiting to see how Squiggy would handle the situation, now that he had his hands around her, cradling her tenderly (which Lenny felt his own jealousy about). But rather than be in any way mad or even that perverse about it, Squig leaned in and kissed Shirley on the lips. Though she initially recoiled, she fell into it and kissed back, her own slick hands coming up to his hair. When they came back up for air she gasped. "You're not mad at me?" Squiggy grinned. "What's a little pee between friends? Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I wasn't gonna come cuz I hadda go myself." It was the way he looked at her, accepting and strangely passionate, that made her relax. He didn't mind at all that she'd "pissed" all over him.

"It wasn't pee, Shirley just comes like that. It's cuz of how repressed she was growing up, we think." Shirley shook her head, not breaking eye contact with Squig. "I know what my body tells me, Laverne, and it's... I don't know what it is, but... Squiggy, thank you." He nodded back, "think nothin' of it, woman." Then, suddenly, he gaped. "Oof, wow, I need to use the bathroom something fierce." He stood up, then offered a wet hand to help Shirley up. She went for his forearm when she took the offer and hoisted herself off the sticky floor, using the card table as a brace with her other hand. She felt her come dripping off her hairs and dripping down her legs. "Augh, I'm a _mess!_ " she cried. Squig laughed. "Yeah, that'll happen when you fuck proper."

Lenny had to laugh and then Laverne joined in. "Who's the pervet now, eh, Shirl?" Lenny asked, facetiously, and Laverne thwapped his arm. "Still you and Squig," she responded and Shirley nodded. Squiggy sighed. "Dames. No matter how much you defile them, they always get the better of ya." He then went for the bathroom. "You coming, Shirl? We can save water by showering together." Shirley, not wanting to exactly know what madness happened in the bathroom after that one time he spent 45 minutes in theirs a couple of years ago, hesitated. Then Lenny encouraged her; "He's really good at washing people. I have to work not to come every time he does me." Shirley rolled her eyes and decided why not, the boys' bathroom couldn't be any worse than theirs had been since the girls kept getting distracted since their relationship started. And not to mention, Squiggy clearly cared about her, wanted to romance her a bit, and he was better with his hands than she expected. In the shower, she'd be less shy to squirt all over them again, too... So, she followed, with one question. "How do you decide who's gonna wash who?" A laugh from Squiggy echoed in the room. "Pissing contest, how else?"

They didn't bother closing the door, and as Laverne and Lenny listened, they heard more moans and giggles past the shower curtain opening and closing, then the water turning on.

It left the two lanky ones alone, the L and L, deciding now what to do. Laverne saw that look in his eyes and she giggled, covering herself in a mocking way, teasing. He blurted out, "Vernie, you look amazing naked." She felt red in her cheeks and a dribble of herself below. "Anyone ever tell you that?" Lenny finished, approaching her. "Yeah, I get it a lot. All the guys who see me naked tell me that." She said it with enough put-on puff so he wouldn't get jealous, but it was true, seeing as it'd only been two fellas. Once was an accident in high school, when a handyman saw her in the shower through the window and he'd given her a thumbs up. The other time was with her first lover. She regretted not having told Lenny sooner, realizing the affection he felt for her was something strong, that his own jealousy may overwhelm him. Still, the hope that feeling her wrapped around him (in multiple ways) would be enough to satisfy that.

But then he was kissing her again and holding her close, humping his fresh erection against her tummy, balls sliding around her blonde curls below. And when she pulled back, her hands on his arms, feeling muscle she hadn't realized was there until that moment, she asked, "How do we decide who licks first?" Lenny licked her nose. "Grapes."

She blinked. "Grapes?" He nodded.

Lenny went to the little cooler where he'd put the carrot and crouched, letting Laverne see his manly bits dangle in an adorably hot way. A bundle of grapes came up in his hand, mostly eaten, and he pulled one off. "Turn around and stick out your butt." Laverne's eyes widened, big, and she shook her head. "Whoa-hohh, Len, I dunno about that. I know you're into some things with Squig and that's all well and good but uh..." She was interrupted when he threw the grape at her. Its arc was clean and she measured instinctively, bending her knees to squat, tilt her head back, and catch it in her mouth. She chewed the still-pretty-good grape and felt the juicy wetness like an explosion after all the saltiness and sweat in the air. Lenny approached with hand outstretched, the fruit offered. "If I catch it, I lick you first." Laverne swallowed and took the grapes. "Turn around and stick out your butt," she said in mimicry of his voice.

He kissed her first before he did, another warm jolt to her system. Then he stepped a few paces away, turned, bent. Lenny looked over his shoulder with a finger on his chin, batting his eyelashes. Laverne almost missed her shot, but with no trouble at all, the grape landed between his cheeks. His eyes bulged and he was throbbing again already. "Oh! Well, that was easy," she said. "You're tellin' me, it usually takes Squig six grapes to make that."

It was the reminder of their boyfriend and girlfriend in the shower, moaning and rutting again, that made Laverne wonder what Shirley would say, seeing Lenny eating her out or her on her knees with that wonderful seven inches inside her mouth. She was sopping when Lenny guided her to the bunk-bed he and Squiggy shared, hoisting her to the top where he normally slept. It put her at the height he could stand there, put her legs over his shoulders (which he did) and get right inbetween. She sighed, rubbing her breasts with both hands as he moved in. "You uh, done this a lot?" Trembling thighs belied her worries about his technique, whether he knew not to use teeth, at least use them the right way. But he licked his chops, before slurping down her inner thigh, tasting the sticky mess of her that was drying on the tender skin. She groaned. "I've had a few tries. How about you?"

She pulled his face toward her womanhood and sighed. She told him the story of how she and Shirley got together, hearing him groan pleasurably into her body. His chin quivered against the crinkle of her butt while he tongued her vaginal walls like an excavation team, making her wonder if maybe she did want to try it up the butt. An explosion of pleasure when his tongue slid across her clit made her peer down, gasping, and she saw him looking into her eyes. She shook, coming a little, and fell back on the mattress. He didn't stop.

A little bop of her knee against his head and she got his attention. "Let me down. Your turn." Lenny put a hand out to her like she was a princess, making her tummy warm in a new way, and when she hopped down it turned out to be right into him - his hands gripping her waist and he guided her down gracefully to the wooden floor. She mock-curtsied when he let her go. "Got a towel?" He got her the cleanest one in the apartment, and she had to admit it wasn't bad.

The only faucet in the apartment was in the bathroom, meaning Laverne had to walk into the mild bit of steam pouring out of the doorway and right into the middle of Shirley and Squiggy's intense humping in the shower. The curtain was drawn, but the movement was intense, heavy, dragging the thin plastic this way and that. Though she had her own intentions to wet the towel and get back to her own boy-toy, she did peek around the corner of the curtain, seeing Shirley pinned to the wall, hands in Squiggy's hair, as he fucked her hard. Whichever hole it was, she was squeaking constantly and loving every second of it. They were testing each other's limits, backing off as they needed, responding to one another like new lovers seeking secrets. The girls had never known Squiggy to be particularly gentle, but any time there was a cry that worried him, he slowed and checked in on Shirley immediately. But more often than not, she said, "don't stop."

Having to fight a terrible temptation to drag Lenny inside and for all four of them to fuck non-stop, Laverne went for the sink in a hurry, turning the faucet and putting the towel under the tap. She was pattering back out to Lenny, flushed. He saw the effect of the journey into the radius of the nuclear blast that was Shirley and Squiggy explosively joining hands for eternity, causing him to grin. She gestured with her fingers for him. "C'mere." He obeyed, head low like a puppy, then sighed as she put her hand around his member, towel first. She stroked him, cleaning the mess of oil and Squiggy's butt off. Feeling all the might of him in her hand, the power over his body, his soul, was intoxicating. Hearing Shirley cry out she was coming may have made her grip him a little hard, though.

She had him sit in one of the chairs, away from the puddle their lovers had made, then put one of Lenny's pillows down to kneel before him. The subservient feeling she felt as she did so, as she always did when getting ready to suck a cock, made her juices leak again. She hoped Lenny didn't mind her scent when he slept for a while.

It was right in front of her eyes, then. Throbbing, pulsing, balls loose yet clearly full of a _man's_ seed. She started with licking from one testicle to the other, left to right, sucking it into her mouth and breathing hot on it. Immediately Lenny's head flew back and he whined. "Vernie..." The word almost choked on the way out of his mouth. Next time he tried to speak, it was barely a syllable, for her drawn out taste of his sweaty manhood went all the way up to the tip. Then she made a silly "mwarfgh!" noise as she sucked him into her mouth.

For his part, Lenny stayed still and took the pleasure in stride for the first few times she slid him into her mouth and to the back, almost down her throat but not quite. Then when she let herself relax a bit, he pumped his hips. Laverne pulled back, placing both hands on his thighs/hips to keep him held down. "Hey, boy, don't be fuckin' a lady's face until she asks you to." She coughed and Lenny looked crestfallen. "I'm sorry, I couldn'ta helped myself. It was an involtubulary reaction." A little kiss on his cockhead, making it flex, showed she forgave him for it. Then she used her arms to keep him down, while her right hand circled the base and guided him back between her lips. The left hand reached down and fondled his sack, tickling at his own rosebud once in an exploratory moment. Lenny was melting before her, straining to keep from finally blowing off. All in all, Laverne realized she couldn't _blow_ him the way she wanted to. And so after less than a minute of sucking Lenny Kosnowski's cock, she pulled off and looked up into his eyes. "Okay. Now you can fuck me," she said, dopey grin and everything. Her pussy was soaked into his pillow and she'd been wanting this deeper than she thought she could ever want a man's body.

They both stood up and he had to touch her, roaming her body, rubbing her folds, touching her butt. Her own hands explored him, spreading his tight bun cheeks, then her mouth sucking on a nipple of his. That made him thump the floor like a bunny rabbit, shuddering. She wondered if he almost came from that. With what restraint they could muster, they pulled back and caught their breath.

"Uh, Laverne, you want me in the uhm, like Squig and Shirl?" He was getting sheepish, shy, and it made her sympathetically blush and her butt itch. "Lenny. I want you in the front door. I want to see your eyes when you're inside me." His eyes widened. "Oh, well, I uh, got some rubbers in the-" Their hands met when she took his in hers, and she shook her head. "No need. Fonzie knows a doctor and so I got a diaphragm." Lenny's eyes widened. "You're safe?" She nodded. He gulped, lip quivering, building the courage to ask suddenly - 

"Can we pretend you're not?"

She gasped... "You mean, you'd wanna...? With me?"

"Always with you," Lenny said, face reddening, and his mouth tightened as he got a little choked up. "Not with anyone else." She grinned to hide the welling of emotions she, too, now felt; mired with confusion and shock by the revelation. Realizing things were getting heavy quick, she licked her lips.

"One condition?"

"Yeah?"

She pulled him to her and leaned in real close to his ear, sighing into it... "You eat it out of me after."

His hands went down to her butt, soft grip firmly squeezing, making her moan against him. The feeling of his whisper in her ear as he responded gave her... goosebumps. "Anytime." He rumbled against her, pressing his cock on her tummy, and she gasped, surprised at how immediately and strongly he responded to the idea. She broke the embrace, reluctantly, so she could walk over to the nearest wall, by the bathroom door, and leaned against it with a foot up upon the surface. Lenny followed, cock-first, toward her while she slipped a hand to her folds and spread them, showing the delicious wet pinkness of her to his gaze. Lips were licked at one another while he got in position and lubed the tip of his cock on her. She sighed, having missed the feeling of a man on her ladylikeness, and rubbed around her clit to give him a little more to work with.

A sound broke out from the bathroom, the shower finally turned off. "Squiggy, no! You don't use body soap in your hair, that's what the shampoo is for!" His growl followed. "It's all SOAP! What does it matter which one I put in my hair right now?!" Her own squeal came back at him, "One's used on your CROTCH! And the other's made FOR your hair!" 

"I've got enough of it all over me, what's the difference?!" 

"How is it your c-cock is so big and your brain is so small!"

Laverne and Lenny froze, listening for whatever came next, expecting that the years of their bickering and teasing and pranks had finally reached an explosive boiling point. So they waited.

And waited.

"WO-maaaaaan!" Squiggy shout-moaned, starting at a high volume and dying down. They heard a distinct mouth-full grunting from Shirley that made it clear why she wasn't being so vocal. Laverne grinned. "They're pretty good together." Lenny smiled in return, putting his hand on hers that was atop her mons. "Here's hoping we're the same." When she returned his loving, lustful gaze, she turned her hand beneath his to link their fingers. "Fuck me, Lenny."

His hands slid down to support her body, remembering the few times he'd done this with Squiggy, and she slipped into his grip again. Her legs went up and around his body, calves and heels grinding into his glutes. Hot breath glided down their bodies as they panted, preparing themselves for it. "I'll take it slow," he said and Laverne groaned. "Not too slow... I want to feel it." Lenny nuzzled his forehead against hers, a gentle version of a headbutt, letting him nod against her. A sigh escaped their lips when he pushed, but he was a little too high, so her hand reached around to guide him that little bit more. "Now."

The world disappeared when he entered her. She leaned back into the wall and gasped, stretched by his width and feeling him plunder her deeper than she'd felt before. He didn't question at first why there was so little resistance, but when their eyes opened and looked at each other, she could see it on the tip of his lips. A distraction had to be made. "Ohh, Len. Len, you feel so good." She rested a hand on his cheek, the other going around him and pulling his torso closer, trying to pull _him_ closer, deeper. He rested at the deepest he could get, while she squeezed on him, sighing at the feeling of being with a man again. 

"Laverne, you're... oh, you're so good. It's so sweet inside you." Heartbeats felt through his pulsing manhood let her know he was excited to tell her so, as they intensified. He went on, "I know that, this... this isn't what we wanted, but-" A whimper as he started to pull out and thrust back in, slow deep thrusts that made Laverne drip and gasp. "But I'm glad we're together. All of us." She smiled, warm and soft, then kissed him while squeezing herself around his cock. "Me, too. We're still gonna play with our friends, right?" Panting, she received another little forehead bump and nod. _Could really get used to that,_ she thought, enjoying the immediate, intimate communication between them. "We can share, too, right?" she panted and he was thrusting into her harder, possessively, even as he grunted "Uh-hunh." The furnace inside her was stoked by each hump into her. Hard, but hot. He gripped her ass tighter and squeezed, pressing her further on the wall, bracing her against it. A drip of his saliva slipped off his lip and chin, landing on her left nipple, causing Laverne to gasp. It enflamed her and he thrust faster.

Their moans started and grew, covering the sounds of Squiggy guiding Shirley on how to suck his big cock the way he liked. Laverne loved hearing Lenny whimper so softly, so tenderly, vulnerable and pliable under the pull of her body. She had to tease him. "Oh yeah, you're fucking me good. You wanna suck on my boobs? Huh?" Lenny cried out, "Yes!" And then he pushed her a little higher up the wall, his grip so firm she thought it might bruise, but it gave him the angle he needed to lean down and suck on her teardrop breast, capturing it while he began to fuck her harder, until she felt herself pounded against the wall. She moaned, cried out, felt the wetness of her arousal drooling around his prick and getting caught by his slapping balls on her bum. She was getting close, had been close off and on for a while, but with the redoubled efforts on her body, the threat of climax spread through her body like a blast from a bomb going off and setting off others throughout her, even down to her fingers gripping his hand and his back.

Then, he used teeth. It sent her over the edge. She came _hard._

A keen from her throat and a splash of her juices against Lenny. She did not geyser the way Shirley did, but she splashed him enough he shuddered, sucked her breast into his whole mouth so he could hold on. She felt the release like a popped cork on a champagne bottle, allowing her at last to release the pressure. The thrusts slowed to nothing and he had slid out most of the way, but her grip held tight to drag the orgasm out. The two of them quieted while Laverne shivered, shaking in his arms, nearly sobbing when he let her slide down the wall and feel him deeper inside her again. Her breast popped out of his mouth, his tongue sliding up to her clavicle. It gave more spasms inside her walls, which made her amazed he'd held out so long. But she felt in the throb of his member that he wasn't going to last. "Lenny," she said, finally opening her eyes to see him panting, eyes shut. Concentrating. "Lenny?" He looked at her now, eyes a little wet, lips tight and trembling. 

The voice was a whisper as she gave him a command. "Come inside me."

Their thrusting began anew, Lenny's vulnerability dissolving into his own fiery passion, one that was with purpose. "Yes!" she cried, "Harder!" She gripped him, feeling the texture of him shifting as he pumped in, out, and even surprised her with twists of his hips. That made her gutturally groan, which in turn had him grunting. In seconds, he panted, "Vernie.. gonna... gonna come!" 

"Yes! Come in me!

"LAVERNE NO!" came Shirley's cry from the bathroom, with the scrambling sounds of her and Squiggy running from the bathtub immediately after. Lenny wasn't stopping for a second, lost in himself, in her. Their eyes met as he hissed, "Cominggg!!"

Laverne felt the swelling, the heat, the flow of him out into her, splashing the inside walls of her womanhood. She squeezed down, groaning deep into his shoulder as he bottomed out. He kissed her forehead between pants, as he emptied himself within. Whispered how much he loved her. Whispered so many thanks. She kissed his neck and cheek in return, holding him tight but tender. "Ohhh, yes, you made a baby in me, Len." She grinned at him when he pulled back, eyes wide and face almost fearful? And they heard Shirley scream, "WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY?!"

The joke couldn't last, though, as Laverne turned to her head and cried. "Gotcha! We're fine." She slowly untangled herself from Len and hopped back onto the floor, feeling a bit disoriented at landing on the ground again. When he slipped out of her, his hand immediately cupped over her mound, keeping things in. Shirley, meanwhile, was being held back by Squiggy, who was snickering. "What do you mean you're fine?! He just came inside you!" To which Laverne made a little gesture with her hands of fingers-as-sperm colliding with her other palm. Shirley took a second and cocked her head back. "Your diaphragm?" Laverne nodded, almost on the verge of hysterical laughter. Shirley blushed, fuming. "That's not FUNNY, Laverne! I was so scared!" She came up and hugged them both, tears falling down her cheeks. She looked so silly, dripping wet (from the shower) and her makeup not entirely washed off, but there was a gentle warmth in her embrace. Lenny laughed and kissed her forehead, while Laverne pulled Shirley into a warm hug and locked lips. "You wanna share with Lenny?"

Gears creaked into place inside Shirley's emotionally overwhelmed and oversexed brain, putting 1 and 1 together to make 2, and dividing by vagina and adding semen. Her pupils dilated in understanding when the equation's result came to mind. "You mean?" She peered down, saw Lenny still covering Laverne's pussy with his hand. And, if she was being honest, she salivated at the idea. Watching Laverne and Lenny together was oddly, comically beautiful to Shirl, despite her misgivings about them reproducing. Being allowed to share in their sensuality was quite an offer. One that would cross more barriers than her putting Squiggy's cock in her butt and letting him finger her till she squirted and sucking on his girth with gusto.

But it was something she wanted to try and seeing their orgy continue, Shirley didn't want to be left behind.

"Yes. Yes, I think I do."

Laverne patted her girlfriend's head and nodded for them to move back to the bunkbeds. The trio, with a stroking Squiggy dripping water and trailing behind, arranged it so Laverne lay down on Squiggy's bed on the bottom. Shirley kneeled on Squiggy's pillow and Lenny on his own, able to smell the waft of his new lover's scent. He had taken a sniff of it while grabbing it, giggling to himself and blushing at Laverne who demurely smiled back. Well, as demurely as a woman could with a man's come inside her pussy and readying herself to have the creampie eaten out of her.

When they knelt down, Shirley tried to take the lead at first, but Lenny did so at the same time, making their heads bonk on the forehead, skulls making a little _tink!_ sound. "Ow!" they said in unison. Laverne slipped her fingers between their hair, his blonde sweaty tangles and her shower-soaked smoothness, and guided Lenny first to her, while keeping Shirley looking at it. What she intended became apparent quickly when Lenny's tongue slipped out, and Shirl watched how it got a reaction out of Laverne, the way he tasted her, filling his senses with their combined musk, the cocktail of passionate lovemaking. There was a tell, the smallest of tells, that Lenny was good but not _Shirley_ , and part of the point of this was for her to give Lenny tips, and to see how someone else tasted her womanly slit.

After a few licks, Lenny moved aside, turning his head toward Shirley and smiling, with just a bit of his semen still stuck on his lip. Feeling a wetness in her legs that was shockingly fast, Shirley moved in to take Lenny's place, tasting the mix of man and woman just from breathing it in. Pungent, but not unpleasant - she had already tasted some of Squiggy's as he had orgasmed in the shower, splashing her face while the water rinsed it off - and something she was quickly desiring just for how damned _dirty_ it was. The sinfulness of it was keeping her moving, the determined momentum and beyond the point of no return feeling like madness growing inside her. Shirl quivered in soft fear, before letting her little pink tongue slip out and up Laverne's cummy folds. The pubes were saturated with them, matted against the skin, allowing Shirley to reach right in and taste the garden of delights.

Delicious, was the word that came immediately to mind, as the saltiness and the little sweetness of Laverne was divine. Moreso, was tasting the bits of Lenny that were so naughty. He was right there, his shoulder bumping hers, his own hot breath on her hair and she realized he was holding her hand. Supportively. Like he was welcoming her into their sex. Shirley felt safe with him so suddenly as she had with Laverne when their relationship had escalated. But it was different, he was a boy, and she felt still the strange mixture she had with Squiggy. That, "you're not what I want out of life, but I enjoy you being here, despite making me gag sometimes." And so, when she slurped up Lavenny Juice, she pulled back and kissed Laverne's clit... then turned to Lenny and kissed him. A hot, sweaty kiss that made him moan in surprise.

Laverne watched the kiss, feeling herself get hotter again, knowing she would need more cock and more tongue and more pussy soon. She'd planned, hours spent deciding if she really wanted her arousal to lead the charge into sexual descent, to bring Shirley along with, and whether she was going to fuck one or both of the boys... and here it was all happening. But seeing them get lost in the kiss made her realize she wanted their lips locked along her womanhood, and maybe even lower than that, so she lay back to think. And noticed how low the top bunk was... Carefully, making sure she didn't kick or knock her girlfriend and probably-now-boyfriend, she raised both feet up and braced them against the top bunk above her, finding an angle to lean her heels. It allowed her to spread her legs wide, but shift as needed, rolling her hips and putting both her holes on display. Fuckable was the way she hoped she looked.

The pair of lickers saw the movement and moved their faces apart to see how Laverne put herself up. It gave them access, and sights neither had really seen this way before, lips spread and backdoor on full, tight display. Both of them breathed heavily, Lenny in a little wheeze and Shirley huffing with just enough control to not come off like a nympho. Then, each went to a thigh based on their placement. Lenny to Laverne's right thigh, and Shirley to the left thigh, and they licked and kissed the sweaty, tinged-with-womanly-juices skin, working their way back to the still creamy pussy they desired to share. It was a sensual but quicker movement, allowing each to stimulate Laverne in their separate ways, making her jolt and shiver.

Behind the two kissers, Squiggy piped in at last, a towel in his hand to help Shirley dry off. "Geez, you can see all the way to the grand canyon." Despite his usual nasally whine, there was a soft sense of awe, his eyes widen, staring into Laverne's promised land. He'd seen Shirley's as he'd prepared to sodomize her virgin hole, and noticing the differences between the blonde and brunette, from the darker hairs on Shirley's muff to the way Laverne's crinkly hole seemed exceptionally tighter. He came up behind Shirley and kissed her butt, then finished drying her off with a towel, causing her to moan as he caressed her breasts in the process. "Thank you, Andrew," she said, being formal with him still as a sign of odd intimacy. It made him tingle and curl his toes, before finishing drying her and him, so he could get back to being dirty. His hands returned to her body, feeling around her front to her breasts. Shirley sighed, distracted for a moment from Laverne's left glute which she'd been nibbling on, leaning back and into his touch. "Slow down, I've gotta get my share!" she moaned and Squig, Andrew, was there to kiss her forehead when she leaned back, his other hand up around her shoulders and neck, coarse but gentle. She could feel his still-moist body hair on her smooth skin. "Save me a little?" he asked, with more a sense of command than plea. She bit her lip and nodded. His grip released and she leaned back into Laverne. The blonde groaned when this time Shirley bit, gentle pressure of teeth, on her butt cheek.

Lenny meanwhile had made it to Laverne's pussy again. His lips clamped on her labia, sucked a little bit of come in a quick slurp, then released, so he could look up into Laverne's eyes, see her lost in the sensations, then as soon as she returned his gaze... he swallowed. A moan escaped her lips. The sensation of Shirley then brought a gasp out of her, as the brunette slid in a long, fast and wet lick from the curve of her butt and hip, right to her labia, inside to seek more sticky treasure. Familiar territory again, something grounding, Shirley slurped hard; the secrets known only to her were put to use, as her fingers reached low to spread Laverne's hole for better access. It allowed Shirl's tongue to reach deep, slurp up and over the urethra and tease around the clit hood. Lenny watched this, his jaw dropping in awe at the experienced movements, the practiced skill. He studied carefully, even when he realized there was no more of his come left in Laverne, as Shirley had collected the last of it in her mouth by making the spread-wide woman so wet it washed out. At that point, Shirley kept it the mix in her mouth, slurping it around her tongue and teeth. She turned her head to give it, as promised, to Squiggy. Her tongue slipped between his lips and they tilted their heads that she could dribble it into his mouth.

His eyes rolled back into his head as he swished the mix of flavors around, and he thanked Shirley with more kisses after, looking a little drunk afterward. Sex drunk, indeed.

When Shirl returned to her girlfriend, she then slipped two fingers into Laverne. More moaning from her was the sign she liked it and again, Lenny watched to learn. She bucked and moved, making the bed squeak. "Geez, Shirl, that's... ungh!" She cried out.

Shirley had gotten a wicked idea for something, as she fingered her girlfriend, making her smile with the combined come still in her mouth. Using the wetness drooling from the bottom of Laverne's vagina, she slipped her pinky around it, slickening up to the second knuckle. The movement of her arm quickened, then with a quick flex of her arm out and then **in** suddenly Laverne's eyes popped open as Shirley slipped the wet pinky finger up her butt. "AGH! Shirl-!!" Laverne squealed, straining to keep her legs up on the bunk bed. Shirley giggled, kissing the spot where Laverne's groin and thigh met. Lenny was speechless, while Squiggy got a big laugh.

"That's for getting me with the extra finger at the end last week," Shirley said, proud of herself. Laverne gasped continuously in a soft staccato while her pussy clamped down and her rosebud tightened on Shirl's invading digit. "Hey, take it easy on her," Lenny said, only to be drowned out by another cry from Laverne as her latest orgasm washed over her when Shirley twisted her wrist, the fingers rubbing in circles inside her. Shirley grinned at Len. "Taste her now." The scent was overwhelming, that of a pure, raw woman, filling his senses. When he reached in to lick at Laverne's folds while Shirley kept the orgasm going, he inhaled deep and then quickly clamped his lips over that which Shirl's hand could not reach, the sensitive nubbin at the peak.

Then, the hand was removed and Laverne's walls clamped, releasing her own splash of girlcome that Lenny's chin and mouth. He moaned, slurping and sucking it noisily like melting Popsicle in summer. To his surprise, shortly after he pulled back there was the feeling of Shirley licking his face, tasting it on him, mingling it with him. They, too, kissed. Laverne felt her calves and hamstrings starting to cramp and at last let her feet rest on the bed, knees up, but still spread for her two lovers to suckle on her wetness. They smiled at her, at each other. Then Laverne croaked with a smirk, "I thought you said we didn't do that, Shirl." A giggle came outta Shirley and she kissed Laverne's thigh again, causing more shivers. "Not for Color Television, no. But for love... we'll make an exception." That got her hair scritched by Laverne's fingers.

Meanwhile, Shirley and Lenny felt the roaming hands of Squiggy behind them, across their derrieres. She felt his right hand slipped two fingers up and into Shirley's womanly opening, stretching it to make her moan. Shivers flew through Lenny when his best friend/only friend/boyfriend took his cock in hand and stroked him, the pressure of Squiggy's cock pressing on his arm. "She taste good, pal?" Squig asked and Lenny nodded. "It's amazing, Squig. You gotta try this love stuff some time. Makes everything better." The series of _hah!'s_ from the lover masturbating Lenny was punctuated with deep, long strokes.

"Only fools fall in love, just the same as only fools fall in mud puddles," Squiggy said.  
"Ungh, didn't you fall into a mud puddle when you got out of the truck yesterday?" Lenny asked. He was leaning on Laverne's groin at that point, panting. She had moved from stroking his hand to resting her fingers on his cheek, smiling at him in a nearly-sleepy sex haze. Once in a while their eyes met and he gasped each time Laverne grinned her Cheshire smile at him, shuddering and throbbing harder. 

Shirley felt Squiggy's focus move from her to Lenny and in that, a feeling of emptiness. His fingers were still inside, sure, but they weren't... stimulating. She craved escalation, to go beyond. All or Nothing Feeny, she thought, and so if Squiggy wouldn't pay attention to her... she shuffled and moved, feeling Squig's hand let go of her. Shirley moved between Lenny on his knees and Laverne on the bed, pulling his face to hers and kissing on his jawline, then his lips. Her arms went around his neck and slid down to feel the man behind Lenny, the hairiness of Squiggy there; pressing on his boyfriend, stroking faster.

Laverne moved so her back was against the wall, letting her sit up and watch the action before her. Shirley was getting hungry, desperate, the way she'd seen so many times before (and more than a few times that day). She idly rubbed around her clit and pinched a nipple, wondering what was going to happen next. In her own way, she was discovering she kinda loved Lenny, even if maybe not the way he loved her but definitely because of it. Seeing Shirley, her girlfriend, getting some of that affection in turn, after how rough and sometimes awkward Squiggy had been with her (despite his complete acceptance of her body, squirt and all), was comforting. And hot. Very hot.

Squiggy, on the other hand, saw Shirley's moaning and sighing face kissing Lenny, with a twinge of jealousy. The arousal he felt at seeing Lenny's softness bringing her to a mewling gyrating passion, could also not be denied. This wasn't like the rough one-on-one play between the boys, that often ended in a good come for them both and maybe a little showering together after. Here, there were more feelings involved. "You wanna fuck him?" he asked. It made Lenny cringe a little Squig thought, until he realized he was also squeezing Len's cock too hard.

That jealousy in Andrew's eyes made Shirley enflamed inside her tummy, up to her breasts and the tips of her pointy hard nipples. Even her tongue tingled at the way his eyes were wide, staring at her, having shown his own possessiveness. She didn't want the boys to fight over her, but knowing that maybe she would get more of the intensity she hadn't quite gotten finished with in the shower... well, that was too much to pass up. Her hand reached down to join Squiggy's, stroking around and on Lenny's balls and cock. The glance she gave Squiggy was followed by her most seductive little voice. "You've got him all hard again... why not? I need something bigger in me now than just your fingers."

Lenny sighed under their combined touch. "You guys, you're gonna make me cream all over and make a mess again." Shirley and Squiggy both shushed him and he groaned. Laverne giggled.

"You want something big," Squiggy said, "I got something mighty big for ya." A bit of a put-on, him being the Boy, the perv, the gross kid again. He was humping against Lenny at that point, his prick's tip sliding between his cheeks. Lenny groaned. "Yeah, Shirl, it's uhm, it's real big, but are you sure? About it in your-"

"Yes."

The room stopped again. Shirley was getting good at making it clear she was in control when she wanted to be. Laverne wondered why she hadn't used it before, or maybe it was the sexual power of little Shirley Feeny unleashed at last. And more than that, she stared at Squiggy without blinking, completely focused. She was _challenging_ him.

"Laverne," Andrew said suddenly, "scoot over." His eyes had softened a little, the aggressive passion drifting away at realizing that although he was going to fuck this woman, he'd somehow lost a fight. "Lenny, help me find the rubbers. The good rubbers, the ones we got in Chinatown in Chicago last fall." Lenny giggled and bit his hand, the boys moving out and away from Shirley. Laverne reached over and helped Shirley come lay down on the bed with her, their legs dangling off the side. They kissed and cuddled, Shirley sighing into Laverne's touch as fingers slid down her tummy, swirled in her curls, and dipped inside. "You're so wet, Shirl," Laverne whispered in her ear, "You really want Squiggy to put his prick in your puss, henh?" Shirley giggled. "You can call me All or Nothing Feeny from now on, Laverne. I... I don't want to be afraid of this anymore." She kissed Laverne and in turn was kissed back. "How was it with Lenny?" she whispered. Both girls looked at the boys, seeing Lenny help Squig with the condom over the thick dick. It took a minute for it to soften enough to slip it on, then Lenny sucked it into his mouth to get it hard again. The girls gasped. "He was gentle," Laverne said, "and he's crazy in love with me." Shirley nuzzled into Laverne, wrapping an arm around her. "What're we going to do after this is over?" the brunette asked. Her blonde girlfriend fingered her slowly, sweetly. "We'll figure it out." Another kiss. "They're coming back. Quick, be a suckle-bus again." Shirley quirked an eyebrow. "Succubus?" "Yeah, a suckle-bus." "Succubus."

"Ladies!" His voice interrupted them, as Andrew "Squiggy" Squigman proudly presented his cock with stance wide and hands on his hips. "It is time that I plunder the Feeny seas for its booty."

Lenny bopped his arm. "Hey, ya already got the booty." Squiggy put a palm on his friend's breast, feeling a few droplets of Laverne's wetness in the chest hairs. "Do not question the captain on this ship." A roll of the eyes from the other three at the realization Squig had moved into a new game. Shirley sat up from Laverne and took her own role in this game, using her deep Man voice that came out for special occasions (typically when it required disguising herself out of fear). "Captain Squiggman, it appears you have been not paying your dues to the Princess of the Milwaukee Trading Company. Come here at once to give tribute to her highness!" Then she leaned back, gasping in a small girl's voice. "Oh! Oh, Captain!"

And at that, Squiggy's rod was a throbbing like a dog panting in the middle of summer. "Permission to come ashore?" Laverne snorted, "More like in the tidepools." She and Lenny laughed before Shirley shushed them with a glare. The brunette's sweet eyes turned back to Captain Squiggman. "Permission granted."

He came up and started to mount her against him, with her legs coming up around his waist and curling. While Laverne and Lenny had their own warm kind of sigh, there was a self-serving, domineering moan that came from Squig and Shirl; one that was matched when she grabbed him by the chest hair and pulled him down to her lips. "Give tribute to me, Captain. Or else yer gonna walk the plank of gettin' your butt kicked," she said in her Princess voice. It was regal and yet high-pitched, like a little girl's, making the almost pirate-like diction another aspect - was she a legit heiress or in fact a pirate imposter? Something primal stirred in the Cap'n that made him pull her to his lips, kissing her with a freshly washed mouth. "My tribute shall be known as the bestest in all the seas." And he looked down, seeing his hard prick some distance from her entrance... so he pulled on her hips to drag her closer and she squealed. "Oh! Oh, it is quite an epic, that which the songs will be sung!" 

Laverne grabbed the pillows off the floor and put them behind Shirley to help her relax against. It was getting a tad cramped so when she kissed her girlfriend and wished her luck, she moved off the side with Lenny, so they could watch while stroking each other's privates.

Though Shirl, the princess, felt a little scared as the tip of Captain Squiggman parted her seas, the wetness that she sensed inside was enough to put her at ease. And when she met his gaze again after glancing at his girth about to plunder, she saw an intensity that gave way to the sensitive boy, too. The one who came to her as soon as he and Lenny had had their first fight as roommates. The one who supported her when her father had stood her up. Oh, God, her father, Shirl thought, what would he think of all this? She worried.

Then with the first stroke, the Captain slipped up her slit to her clit and she forgot all about it.

"Ohhh yes, Squiggman. Andrew. Yes!" she cried, her voice a deeper, truly more regal tone. He pinched her nipple to get another girly squeak out and grinned. Quickly, Shirl realized Squig had a thing for a girl that was big but acted little... and as he started to push into her, she bit her lip shyly and crooked her chin down. "You'll be gentle, won't you, Squiggy?" Her hands met, circling on her chest, a soft cute little gesture that made him shudder as he pushed another inch into her. "Captain's Honor," he said making a Scout's Honor sign. Then he groaned, feeling her around him, engulfing and squeezing him. She grunted softly at the next push, her body clenching and stomach sucked in. Her right hand went up against his chest, high up on the collar bone, through his bodyhair. "Slow. Slow slow slow." So he did, looking down to concentrate, trying to find something to take her mind off whatever anxiety she had.

"Your boobs look great, Shirl," he said. "I mean erh-uh, Princess. Princess boobs are the best boobs, y'know?" He blushed at breaking character. "Maybe you could see fit to give'em some attention some time." Even a Princess can understand a request like that, an idea so fruitful for self and others, that she slipped her hands to cup her breasts and circle the nipples. It mirrored the way she'd done it with Laverne the first night they made love, even down to the way she used too much fingernail. It'd worked in seducing Vernie, so why not Squig?

It worked all right. And he pushed the rest of the way in as she did it, making her eyes roll back and her head lean over and her own hips thrust back at him, trembling with pleasure as he filled her all the way up in little increments. A little in-out to get a bit more through, until at last he was up to his balls in her. Andrew could not deny the warmth he felt doing this with her, the game and all of it being so different from taking her anal cherry. She was precious here and he respected that. That and... it felt warmer, like nature was intending this sort of thing. So he stayed in but didn't move, let her get used to it like he'd let Lenny get used to it. Reaching down, he embraced her and kissed her again, not moving even when she rotated her hips to stimulate herself on him. She was already pulsing like she was cumming, but that couldn't be, could it?

Heck, even Shirley the Princess didn't know, but it felt good. The guilt of it washed away as she lost herself in the fantasy, imagining the dream of Captain Squiggman voyaging for plunders and finally coming to her, the Princess in her castle on the Isle of Feeny, and paying tribute by making love to her and sharing her bed each night he was in port. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his stubble, nuzzled in his chest hair. "Go slow," she whispered.

He did, finding so much wetness coating his cock and balls with each thrust. Her grunts each time he bottomed out was like a little reward and so after each time, he gave her a little kiss. Like a signature, like a reminder, that he was doing this to her. Squig, the gross boy who she sneered and made fun of and accused of pulling pranks all the time - when she pulled retaliation pranks on _him_ all the time, too. But no, he had to remind himself, as her Princess squeaky voice came up louder and he increased his pace. No, she was a Princess of the Milwaukee Trading Company. He had to show respect. So he kissed her out of respect and she suddenly took his mouth in hers. Their tongues swirled in a mirroring of his length plundering her sea cave.

Their cries were echoed by Laverne and Lenny, leaning against the bunk bed, with Lenny behind her and his cock being stroked, while he had an arm around Laverne to rub her clit. Their eyes were glued to the sight of their lovers making love. "You know," Laverne sighed softly, looking at Squiggy's butt bouncing up and down in his thrusting of Shirl, "sometimes I wish I had a dick like a boy, so I could fuck other boys." Lenny grinned against her neck and licked her there, making the blonde shiver. "Yeah," he said, "but then you'd only fuck me and never let me inside you again." Challenged, Laverne pulled one of her cheeks aside and swayed her hips on him until his member slipped between them and rubbed against her wetness again. "You're underestimating how nice it is to be vodeo'd by you," she smiled and hummed back, grinding on his groin. His hands gripped her waist while he tried sliding back home inside her, necessitating her reaching down to aim him inside. Slowly, they fucked while watching their lovers intensify.

Shirley squeaked in her princess voice, like a little mouse, inspiring deeper, harder plunges from the heart of her "Captain." Andrew was giving her something she thought would be a nasty, filthy dream, yet she felt warmth in him, skin and touch and life, that despite the sin of it she sighed and let go. Alive is how she felt, her clit on fire and nipples aching for his hands. As if reading her mind, one of his grabbed for it, squeezing the nipple between thumb and forefinger in a pinch, making her keen and shout "YES! More! More tribute, Captain! Show me what TREASURES you have!" In his "enh-enh-enh" nasal whine, Squiggy replied, "Yes, Princess Shirley! I shall give you.. rghhnn! EVERYTHING!" And he sped up until the bed rocked and their bodies slapped together noisily, wetly. Her body tightened on him, arms and tummy and legs and pussy, her mouth opening just long enough to catch a breath before biting on his shoulder. His growl in her ear and his fucking cock thrusting harder, hips knocking hers, sent her over the edge into oblivion. She gushed on him again, soaking the sheets, the mattress, and their bodies. It even dribbled on the floor. Again her mind thought "I peed!" about her feminine ejaculate, but it only seemed to turn her on more... this was who she was and Andrew grinned at her, accepting, admiring, in awe of her.

Then he didn't stop.

He dragged her orgasm on in a long fierce feeling, until she was just convulsing and squirming and drooling wetness from her pussy, an inferno of passion that engulfed them both. She wailed against his skin as her teeth sunk into him, tasting his sweat and the suds of the shower still. Their lust pushed over into frenzy. Shirley didn't regret the hymen lost to the vegetables anymore. 

Laverne bit her lip as Lenny thrust faster inside her, inspired by the intensity of it. They were braced on the bunkbeds, one of her hands and one on the trim around Lenny's top bunk; while another of each was stroking her body. She wondered, then, about joining them. They were having their own fun but maybe, just maybe, it could be the big explosion she'd been desiring since she'd realized all four of them were basically naked in the room?

"Ah-ah-ahhhh...Len?"  
"Yeah, Vernie?" He was whimpering in her ear, thumping away against her butt. The angle let him get deep inside her vagina, deeper than even Fonzie had been, and his hand over her boobs and butt made her feel very sexily loved. "You want me to slow down?" Always the concern. She wanted to kiss him for that.

"Where's the olive oil?"

His teeth on her shoulder was a clue she'd struck a nice nerve, making her giggle and grind back on him. Clearly he didn't want to stop touching her but he had that fixation with biting his hand when he was suddenly very horny. He was gentle, the teeth a gentle _nom_ sensation, and when he pulled back he whispered to her. "You want me to finish on Squiggy?" She squeezed her body on him, gripping his cock inside her, in a both sensual reflex and confirmation. "Good boy," she said, "you figured it out." Giggling, he pulled back from her, but left his hand down at her pussy, fingering her clit as long as he could before he had to turn away and go for the olive oil. She turned to watch his naked butt and flapping penis while he went.

Squiggy wasn't sure what was happening other than he was deep inside Shirley, their eyes fluttering and her cunt having soaked him. Her orgasm had faded as he slowed down inside her and for some reason, he still hadn't come. While he decided to chalk it up to being Too Much Man For Any Woman, it was in fact because he had had that competition with Lenny the other day to see who could squirt their seed the most in 24 hours. Squiggy had not only won, he'd been practicing quite a lot since then.

Then, a viscous feeling around his buttcheeks made Squiggy slow to a stop. Then he felt a familiar pair of hands around his waist and something poking inside his crack. He sighed as Lenny leaned over to say, "First mate reporting for duty, Captain."

Shirley blinked her eyes, Squiggy above her still and Lenny behind him, arms wrapped around him in masculine embrace. Len's fingers were sliding up Andrew's stomach, gripping the thick dark hair there. The sight of it made Shirl bite her lip and whine, only for her face to be caressed by Laverne's feminine fingers, drawing her into another kiss. Their tongues swirled, they moaned, soft then deeply when the Captain was boarded by his First Mate.

Thrusting began anew.

Andrew's pace was immediately set by Lenny and Shirl felt she was getting fucked by both of them. She cried out after a long swapping of spit with Laverne, "Oh yes, Captain, your First Mate is truly a fine navigator! Let him fuck us both, pay tribute to us both!" Squig, realizing that Shirl was gettin' awfully close to the commitment stuff in her fantasy, grabbed her breasts fiercely in hand and squeezed. Backs arched from the sudden blast of pleasure that followed, making him lean against the expanding hardness in his ass due to feeling "Princess" Shirley practically squeezing him out. He did it again and it was even better.

Shirley reached around to Laverne on her right, stroking the muscled blonde beauty until her fingertips were able to slide right up into her. Vernie grunted, then humped Shirley's hand. "Is this what you desire, your highness? To pleasure your handmaiden with your hand?" She grinned at getting in on the game. "Shall I offer my mouth to your bosom, Princess Feeny?" A sharp cry, "YES!" and Laverne slid her mouth from Shirley's lips to suck and kiss on Squiggy's fingers to get him to let go of one breast. His skin was salty, with a bit of soap, and a lot of Shirl on it. Squig caressed Laverne's cheek before pressing her face to Shirl's right breast; immediately the nipple sucked in and bit. It made Shirley come a little again, a quick squishy sound below.

Lenny held onto Squiggy's hips, feeling Squig bounce against Shirl and then back, pressing his hole onto Lenny's cock that hotly throbbed. He wondered vaguely if he'd boil the olive oil lubricant and if that'd hurt or if it'd be like that science experiment in class with the frog in the pot. Then he stopped caring when Shirl's squirt somehow still hit his thighs and he fucked harder, deeper. Over Squiggy's shoulder, there was Laverne like a servant writhing under Shirley's touch and sucking on a breast.

All four of them, together in a whole new way. Better than the pity date they'd shared a few months earlier. Better than the few times they'd teamed up against some foe. Better than a whole lotta other stuff.

The thought was felt by the others, in their own way. Squiggy knew with Lenny he was never scared, even if he was hurt they'd work it out somehow. Shirley had seen the boys come to their rescue too many times, even if it was just a sentiment on a false alarm, that feeling their bodies on her, touching her, pleasuring her... she was free at last, to not just dream but to live. And it was Laverne, sweet Laverne whose hair she caressed while feeling the not-very-baby-like suckling and biting from, who had started it with her. She could almost cry at that thought. And Andrew had been careful with her, even when he was fucking her to the point of screaming. Lenny was kind to Laverne and had shared with her when they tasted their lover together. Laverne herself, she knew there were going to be long talks and probably fights later, but she enjoyed the ride, got her jollies, and she had to admit... she had never felt so pretty before. So desired and loved and cared about. Sometimes you go lookin' for love and it's waiting for you at home, they say once in a platitude. And other times, you find your perfect sexual synergy with the people who were always by your side.

The moment shared between the four was capsulated by the rush of blood through their bodies, the heat and sharp intakes of breath, the heartrates soaring, and the sweat pouring off them. 

"I'm gonna come, your highness!"  
"Me too!"  
"FUCK!"  
"FILL ME, LENNY!"

And thus they came. Hot semen inside Squiggy, coating his inner walls till it spilled out. Andrew filled the condom, his mind just having enough rationale to hope it didn't break inside Shirley. Shirley once more splashed the boys and herself and even a little bit of Laverne. And Laverne shivered, shuddered in agony while trying to get all of Shirl's boob into her mouth, teeth scraping nipple and tender areola.

It took a while for them to relax.

In the aftermath, they moved aside slowly. Lots of kisses were shared, even between the boys at Shirley and Laverne's request. "We'll rub our cunnies for you if you do," was Shirley's little girl-voiced enticement. It worked, but the girls grinned and said they needed to shower first. Lenny whined and Squiggy yelled about it in his usual complaint, only for Shirl to say, "I'll shower first" and went for the bathroom. Laverne grinned. "Yeah. Can't trust two people in the shower. You know how it is," she gestured at Squig and he goofily grinned. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Shirley washed herself in the bathroom as best she could with the limited supplies, if only to cleanse her body of the sweetly musky scent of her body's fluids and the taste of Lenny's come in her mouth. Unlike Laverne, who relished the taste and smell after, she needed clean. And so she scrubbed thoroughly. Her hair she gave another rinsing to, but she tried to be quick. All in all, she was happy to be done within less than fifteen minutes. She had to walk out still dripping, to go for the towel Andrew had used on her earlier. And when she did, there was Laverne on her knees licking Squiggy's limp, still wet cock while Lenny was tonguing her from behind.

Shirley sighed. "Fifteen minutes?! Fifteen minutes and you all want to go again?!"

Laverne shrugged. "I still waited. Besides, Lenny wanted to see what my butt tastes like." Behind her, Lenny raised his head, goofy grinning the whole way. "Coconut!" Shirley rolled her eyes and went for her clothes, feeling strangely exposed at the new arousal starting to grow. Her girlfriend and her girlfriend's new boyfriend (since that was _clearly_ where things were going with Laverne and Lenny, and it didn't take Shirley even half a second to make that realization) then fell into each other and kissed, making out nude on the floor.

While panties slid back up her legs, Andrew got Shirl's attention. "Hey uh, how are you feelin' down there?" She blinked, surprised at his kindness about it until she remembered that sometimes even he needed to feel assurance that things were okay. She patted her panty-clad puss and smiled. "Sore, but okay." And with that he said, "Great!" with a smile and walked to the shower. Although she sighed, feeling the emptiness so deeply and suddenly after a tender moment, it did make her tingle when she saw him pick up some of her wetness off his tummy and lick it off his fingers. He still liked her. That counted for something.

Laverne got back up on the card table and Shirley stood by her side to make out with her a little while Lenny slurped up her lower holes with gusto. "Shirl? Help me come one more time before I shower after Squig?" He was still in the bathroom, having used all the hot water by then, but she just needed to clean off the excess before going downstairs to finish cleaning up in the girls' shower. But she saw the look of denial and the frown on Shirley's face. She'd had enough and something resembling regret was showing in her face. Even a little Boo Boo face didn't work, mostly because Lenny put another finger in her butt and she couldn't help but lecherously grin at how dirty it was. "Aw, Len, you know how to lick me just right, doncha?" He stopped kissing her clit long enough to say, "I learned well." He winked at Shirley, who sighed. 

And, with some reluctance, she started for the door.

In the end, neither of the Ls got another come before Squiggy came nude out of the bathroom with his hair wrapped in a towel. Laverne ran immediately past him to start washing up, slamming the door shut. Part of her wondered if without a girl to distract the boys they'd gang up on her in the shower... a kinky voice inside said, "why not?" But the rest of her said, "nah, Shirl's in trouble I gotta go talk to her." So she diligently did her best to make herself at least clean enough to get her clothes back on. And, as a treat, gave her pussy another little diddle, despite how raw her flesh was starting to feel.

Upon returning to the boys, she found Squiggy dressed again in his jacket and jeans (but no shirt, socks, or shoes) while looking into his moth collection, and Lenny nude, smiling at her with her clothes neatly piled on the card table. Laverne gave him a thank you kiss, patted his slick cock, then dressed. For good measure, she kissed Squiggy on the cheek, too. It made him frown. "You're Lenny's girl, Laverne, don't be doin' that." She smiled and Lenny shrugged. "It's okay, Squig, she's got plenty of woman to go around." A sour feeling fell in Laverne's heart when she heard him say it, though... not because he meant it, but because she could feel a whinge in his voice that said he didn't mean it. For herself, seeing Shirley's own cold shoulder made her wonder what was going to happen next. There would be lots of talking in their future.

When she returned to their apartment, she found Shirley as expected; in bed, cuddling and petting Boo Boo Kitty, eyes a little wet with tears. "Hey. You want a Milk or Pepsi?" Laverne said from the doorway, leaning against it when she really wanted to be holding Shirley in her arms, cradling her head and kissing her all better. Shirley shook her head. "You want a hug?" Shirley nodded. Seconds after, Laverne was holding her from behind while letting the brunette sob on her stuffed animal and kissing her hair while she did it. "Hey. Hey, it's okay. I'm sure Squiggy was just-"

"Laverne, I loved what happened today and I'm really scared that I'm a whore now."  
Softly caressing her hair, Laverne smiled. "Do you want to do it for money?" Shirley shook her head. "Dooo you wanna do it with any guy out there?" Another negative shake of the head. "How about with Carmine Ragusa?" A loooong pause.

Then a little nod, followed by a big one.

"Do you want do it with them again?"

Shirley sniffled. "Yes. I think I uhm... I do."

"Good, because I told them we could after work on Tuesday."

"YOU WHAT?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously hope I don't regret this one... ^_^'


End file.
